


On an Impulse

by whatdoyoucallafemaletimelord



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoyoucallafemaletimelord/pseuds/whatdoyoucallafemaletimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small Hayffie drabble to satisfy my need for skinny love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On an Impulse

"Right... so I guess this is it then."

"I suppose so."

A few minutes before, Katniss and Peeta had said their goodbyes to Effie, telling her they would see her on the Victory Tour. Now it was Haymitch's turn. It was relatively easy for the kids; they were eager to see their families again and they wouldn't be missing the Capitol or Effie too much. But it was different for Haymitch. He had no one waiting to welcome him back home. No one except for his geese maybe, if you even counted them (which he didn't).

In a way, Effie was one of his oldest friends, besides Chaff and a few other victors. Yes, "friends" was the correct term to use. They had certainly worked together long enough and he liked her well. . .enough for her to be considered a friend. There was no doubt she got on his nerves whenever they saw each other during the Games, but he would prefer her nagging voice—scolding him for drinking so heavily—bouncing off the walls to the annoying ticking of the clock, which only emphasized just how alone he was. So forgive him if he was a little reluctant to leave.

"Ahem." Effie broke the awkward silence by clearing her throat, clearly indicating that she was expecting Haymitch to say something more.

Haymitch looked up from his feet. He stared at Effie a moment, taking her all in for the last time in what would surely be a couple of months. "Right," he said finally. "I guess they're waiting for me out there..." He paused and a crooked grin spread across his face. "'They're waiting.' We brought them home."

"We did, didn't we?" Effie agreed. A small smile graced her features. "It feels nice to bring them home for once," she spoke softly.

On an impulse, Haymitch took a few steps forward and pulled her into a hug. Effie made a noise of surprise as his arms wrapped around her, but then she returned the hug with a little laugh.

He seemed to remember himself upon releasing her. Taking a half-step back, yet still crowding her personal space, he apologized: "Sorry about that, sweetheart. Spur of the moment and all... that was probably a bit..." He gestured vaguely.

"Improper?" she offered.

"Yeah... but when have I ever cared about that?" Haymitch returned halfheartedly.

Before the silence could rise up again, Effie put on a bright voice and said, "Well all right then. See you on the Tour?"

"Yes. The Tour. Um," Haymitch faltered, trying to figure out how to make his exit. "Bye, Princess," he mumbled, then kissed her forehead before turning on his heel and fleeing the train.

Effie stood frozen in place for a moment, stunned into silence. She watched him go, then blinked, snapping out of her trance, and headed back to her train car.


End file.
